


Rumors

by a_mug_of_tea



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman Eternal (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types, Hal Jordan and the Green Lantern Corps (Comics)
Genre: Bruce和Hal都是笨蛋, M/M, 中文翻譯, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 互相暗戀, 初吻, 原作者是foxyk, 同床, 悶燒;慢熱, 意外的抱抱, 戀人未滿, 暗戀, 男男同人故事, 第一次, 繁體中文, 謠傳, 迷戀, 麻醉
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:29:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27702095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_mug_of_tea/pseuds/a_mug_of_tea
Summary: 每個人都知道蝙蝠俠跟綠燈俠搞在一起了……是吧？
Relationships: Batman/Green Lantern, Green Lantern/Bruce Wayne, Hal Jordan & Bruce Wayne, Hal Jordan/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. 第一章

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Rumors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10714671) by [foxyk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxyk/pseuds/foxyk). 



> 作 者：[foxyk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxyk/pseuds/foxyk)  
> 原文校對：[TheLiterator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theliterator) ，[ForTheGreaterGood ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/forthegreatergood/pseuds/forthegreatergood)
> 
> 譯者注：原文出現的任何直接指涉到「名字」的部分將保留原文，其餘內容若遇無正式之中文名稱，都採取直譯或音譯。所有文內的注釋皆為譯者所注，除非特別註明。

「我沒事，我只需要換掉套裝，就可以回來值勤監控。」要是有人問起，Hal會激烈地否認他深諳黑暗騎士的各種音高語調──但現在蝙蝠俠的聲音聽起來比平常更煩燥，當Hal拐過牆角攙和進超人跟蝙蝠俠的對話時，聽到一聲半是惱火的嘆息。

忽然之間，這份惱火顯得令人震驚地合理，蝙蝠俠的確需要新的套裝，因為他身上穿的那套糊滿了橘色的…… _黏稠物_ 。

「那個有腐蝕性嗎？」在避難的本能消散後，Hal可能吱了一聲。

「沒有。」蝙蝠俠低吼。

「還不清楚。」超人反駁道。

「我已經做過頻譜分析了。這是一種來自外星球的惰性生物物質，經過清洗之後就不會有威脅性，然後我的監控值班要遲到了。」現在蝙蝠俠聽起來只有疲憊，他慣用的哥譚腔調不經意間吐出一連串高雅的、代表Bruce Wayne的措辭；他的聲音聽起來更像是粗聲的吼叫，而不是標誌性的蝙蝠咆哮。

「你最近一次睡覺是什麼時候，陰森森[1]？我可以替你值勤。」Hal表示，語氣一派輕鬆。

「你才剛跟J’onn值完班，我不會讓你再回去值班一次，這有可能──」

「影響我的效率，我已經聽到你滔滔不絕的話了。」Hal翻了個白眼，然後視線定在蝙蝠俠身上，用一種他發現讓很多人形外星人畏懼的目光，「你還沒回答我的問題。」

「我在地球上才睡得好，」蝙蝠俠抗議。Hal知道在近期與超人同行的戰鬥前，蝙蝠俠給標槍號做了一次系統升級，花了整整兩天在持續監控上面。

「不如 _我_ 去替你值班，而Hal去確定我們主要的軍師有好好睡覺，以確保我們的戰略效率拔尖？」超人擺出他十億瓦電力的笑容讓蝙蝠俠實際上瑟縮了一下。現在Hal _知道_ 有點不對勁了。

「我要去沖個澡。」蝙蝠俠氣噗噗，轉身帶起披風的姿態理應讓人肅然起敬，如果附近的牆面沒有被濺到橘色黏液的話。Hal還來不及用這點開玩笑，蝙蝠俠就不見了。

「我可以替你值勤一個星期，如果你能確保他躺到床上。」超人打破沉默。

「一個月。」Hal加碼。

「兩週，然後你下次搬家的時候我會去幫忙。」Hal盤算了一下。他沒有特別需要別人幫忙搬重物，但如果他把Barry也找來幫忙，他就可以在一小時內把家當從一棟公寓搬到另一棟卸下。

「你還要把牆上這個不知道什麼鬼玩意兒清乾淨。」Hal又加了個條件。

「成交。」超人伸出手要握手。

「成交。」Hal跟他握手之後，用戒指掃描了基地，看看蝙蝠俠溜去哪間浴室。

達克賽德之戰後的數年之間，正義聯盟經歷了成立，解散，再重組，然而核心成員總是相同的，超人，神力女超人，閃電俠，蝙蝠俠，還有Hal。這些年水行俠統治著海底，總是東奔西跑；火星獵人出現在他想去的地方，也就是說通常在需要他的時候，他會在附近。沙贊近幾年尤其不可靠，不過Hal很確定他是課業因素，最近有幾次Hal看到他帶著課本，但又不像是普通的大學教科書；也許他利用休息的時間在高中教書。

###

「不論Clark給你什麼好處我可以加倍給你，只要你走開。」蝙蝠俠呻吟道，本意大概是要咆哮。Hal在創辦人健身房的淋浴間一角找到他，立在兩個打開的蓮蓬頭水流下。對公共浴室而言，這是一個很好很隱蔽的位置，僅供聯盟創始成員使用，而且這裡被塞在離主要生活區域很遠的地方，他們幾乎每個人使用的都是樓下的健身中心。他身上大部分的橘色黏液僅僅是下滑了微小的距離，頑強地黏在克維拉纖維、帆布及皮革上。

「你那套衣服不是，基本上有一大堆電子元件在上面嗎？」Hal發問，忽略了蝙蝠俠的要求。

「沒錯，它們都被保護得很好。走開。」蝙蝠俠嘆著氣說，拿著清潔刷在刷手套上的橘色。這個做法的效率大概比他所期待的還低，但隨著又長又沉默的數秒鐘過去，那些明亮的橘色慢慢變淡，接著黑色在變乾淨的手套上，在流動的水中熠熠發光。

「把披風給我。」Hal表示，站在緊挨淋浴區的外面。頭罩上那對白色鏡片茫然地望著他，不過Hal已經練習過無數次，透過蝙蝠俠的下巴來評估他的心情，所以現在對他差不多是瞭若指掌，此刻他的下巴表情代表他在計算同時困惑著。

「我來幫忙，我有全世界最讚的刷子，」Hal笑著舉起一個清潔刷的構造物，「我保證不會刷壞它。」

蝙蝠俠完全靜止不動了二十秒鐘，才伸手去解開披風，動作嫻熟地在落地前接住。他近乎遲疑地遞出那件披風，確定Hal不會弄掉它之後，立刻回去處理他手上的另一處污漬。

「我知道這個很重但是──靠，」Hal一邊吹著口哨，一邊在別的花灑下架起曬衣繩的構造物，把披風掛上去。

「一面皮革一面強化絲質，內層有克維拉纖維，」過了一會兒，蝙蝠俠表示；在水下少了礙事的披風，他的清理更有進展。

Hal發現巨型刮刀用於清潔皮革那面挺像樣的，黏糊糊呈現噁爛的片狀，被一片片沖到地上。絲質的那面就比較麻煩，Hal把強化絲質沾到的橘色汁液都搞定的時候，蝙蝠俠已經清理到他的靴子了。萬幸的是他的背側倖免於此，得以保持乾淨。

蝙蝠俠走到儲物櫃那兒，拖出一個壓縮得很緊的袋子，打開變大成行李袋的尺寸。「謝謝你的幫忙，接下來的我自己來就好，」他從Hal的曬衣繩上拿下他的披風，摺好收進行李袋內，接著是他的手套、靴子跟面罩。此刻蝙蝠俠一抬頭，變成Bruce Wayne──但不是雜誌照片的那種，更接近他在早餐時間或運動完的模樣。汗濕的頭髮亂翹，臉上有很像睡壓痕的痕跡，在被頭罩捆過的皮膚上，但這完全無損於他的整體吸引力。Hal可以承認，那讓他看起來更性感了。Bruce狗狗問號地歪著頭，注意到Hal怎麼還在這裡，但他的臉部維持空白的表情。「謝謝你。」他複述，雙手在空中尷尬地猶豫了一下，才取下他的多功能腰帶。

「不客氣。」Hal答道，他移動到自己的儲物櫃，取出放在那兒的換洗衣物。假如Bruce不能在Hal的監督下自在的沐浴，Hal就也跳下去洗。要是離開的話，狡猾的蝙蝠就會不見，並樂於擺脫監控任務。

「接下來我自己來。」Bruce複述，緩慢地，彷彿可能Hal聽不懂英語。

「好，而我要來洗澡，都一整天了，」Hal解除制服的構造，脫去衣服，穿上夾腳拖，遠離剛才洗蝙蝠裝的位置，跑到相距最遠的淋浴設施。那裡沒什麼橘色的黏稠物，感謝（Bruce設計的）優良的排水系統，幾乎排掉了所有東西──雖然可以肯定今天過後濾網就必須換了。

他拿洗髮精抹頭的時候，聽見另一個蓮蓬頭被打開；他有禮地忽略另一位使用者，專注於自己手上的工作，在紀錄時間內完成後，他圍了一條毛巾到腰際，走回長板凳區。愉快地位在Bruce跟唯一的出口之間，他擦乾頭髮，大致整理好，再穿上有夠舒服的破牛仔褲，跟一件航空用機油廠商送的免費上衣──Carol幾個月前甩到他臉上的。

「嘿，B，你在裡面嗎？Alfred讓我帶套裝還有這個給你，」Clark推開更衣室的門進來，遞給Bruce一個有蝙蝠標誌的深灰色隨行杯。Hal的嘴巴變乾了，當他轉頭看到穿著黑色安德瑪牌上衣的Bruce，伸展腹部肌肉的時候，大概連Clark看到都想做幾個仰臥起坐了。

「有什麼特別的理由可以說明這個為什麼黏黏的嗎？」Bruce問，一手抹過瓶身，然後皺起臉在他的運動褲上擦手，「而且我不會喝他下過麻藥的茶，我要睡覺的時候 _就，會，睡_ 。」他低吼道，把那個杯子用力地放到長板凳上，然後將裝著蝙蝠裝的行李袋交給Clark。

Clark表現得‥‥略奇怪。Bruce看起來沒察覺──這點讓Hal覺得奇怪。鋼鐵英雄離地半吋地飄著，拿著那個行李袋，一邊咬著嘴唇，像是在等著…… _什麼_ 發生。Hal更仔細地看著Bruce，對方看起來突然對自己的手非常感興趣。他兩手摩擦著掌心，瞪著那塊皮膚，彷彿上頭寫著答案。Hal看到Bruce突然危險地晃動時靠了過去，但他靠在儲物櫃的門上沒摔倒。

「皮膚滲透……我沒……」Bruce突然停住然後開始笑起來，微小的冷笑讓Hal脖子的寒毛直豎，「但願我能恨你，童子軍。Hal，你可以替我對他生氣嗎？」Bruce的聲音變得純然Brucie，那雙眼睛的藍因為瞳孔放大而變深。他笑得像個醉漢，幾乎全身的重量都靠在儲物櫃上。

「那個貌似不夠力啊，」Hal甩了Clark一記眼刀。

「我以為他會直接昏過去，但顯然他的耐受度太高了？」Clark聳聳肩。

「因為你……那個用來罵笨蛋的很潮的詞是什麼？」Bruce突然又開始瞪著他的手，停止了說話。

Hal冷哼一聲，伸出一隻手放在Bruce肩胛骨之間，沒有回答對方的問題，並送他走出更衣室。

「 **弱智！** (IMBECILES!)」Bruce洋洋得意地宣布道，而他們已經走到他房間的門口了。Hal沒想到Bruce還在想那個句子，「對。你們 _弱智_ 堅持要麻醉我，我還，我 _很好_ 。」生物特徵解鎖失敗了三次之後，他沿著門板下滑，把自己疊成門檻邊的小小影子。Hal直到這時才意識到Clark其實一路跟著他們──他伸出手掌到面板上。門滑開的時候，連帶著Bruce往下倒，最後倒在Hal及時建構的枕頭投影上，頭才沒摔到地板上。忌妒彷彿給了Hal當頭棒喝，當他意會過來，這扇門在過去就已經設好了給Clark進入Bruce房間的權限；但他把情緒壓了下去。

「大兄弟，讓我們把你弄到床上去，然後我就能幫Carol弄那份文件了。」

「你沒聽到太陽風暴的警報嗎？」Clark問。Hal正在用絕對 _不是_ 鍋鏟的構造物把Bruce挪到床上。

Hal專注且順利地將整整逾兩百磅的重量安置到床鋪上，「當然是你要認真啦。我有事情要 _做_ 。」他默默地咒罵整個宇宙。

「抱歉，我的休息時間也結束了，我得回去找Barry，免得他因為太無聊而開始穿越東西。我們準備好比主要維生設備更多的東西的時候，再跟你說。」Clark一邊揮手一邊退出房間。

「嘿，」Hal發現Bruce意外地沒有睡著，有隻手用會引起不適的力道，緊緊抓著Hal的右手腕。選擇右手以免Hal出奇不意地用那隻手反擊，的確是很合理。但是這也可能不是個蝙蝠計畫，而是純粹的巧合。

「你在幹嘛？」他問，用一種如同義警想把自己拖進電腦椅的意志力一樣多的善意。「你聽到超人說的了；有太陽風暴，除了維生系統外的東西都關掉了，電力供給不來。」

作為回答，Bruce按了他的螢幕上的一個小圓鈕，屏幕亮了起來。

「認真的嗎？你有個在太陽風暴期間還可以運作的宇宙電腦終端？」

「是的。」Bruce回道，臉已經埋回枕頭裡去了。

「這是有錢到荒謬才搞得出來的蝙蝠俠名堂嗎？」Hal問，撥弄他掛在鑰匙圈上的隨身碟。

Bruce含糊應著聽起來是贊同的話，然後安靜了。

###

在宇宙裡，時間進行得有別於在地球。每四十五分鐘就有的日出，加上每間房間都有做隔音，大部分從社會習得的關於時間的概念迷失了。

Bruce想尿尿，不清楚自己睡了多久。

搖搖晃晃走去廁所的路上，他差點撞翻綠燈俠蜷縮著的那張椅子，他試圖在不摔斷脖子的同時也不打破世界最長的打鼾紀錄。宇宙裡會承認世界紀錄嗎？等他醒了得問問Hal。

也許他該回去床上。

Bruce放空膀胱，並解決整個 _行星軌道_ 最糟糕的嘴乾案例後，他把Hal抱起來，跟他一起回到床上。躺到枕頭的那一刻起，Hal的背脊放鬆下來，打呼也完全停了。Bruce笑了，摟住他；他了解是麻藥的作用讓他變得熱情魯莽，但直到又睡著了，他的手也沒記得放開。

###

Barry跟Hal講過，趴睡專用的枕頭是世界上最棒的發明，但是Hal沒信他，即使他塞了一個到Hal的房間並且嚴正地提醒他要帶回地球。Hal必須待在瞭望塔上的房間，因為他上床前忘記了Carol的怒吼。他上床前的記憶根本所剩無幾。Hal嘆氣，任由人造重力場把他哄回夢鄉，再五分鐘，讓他卸下現實世界的責任。

他的枕頭發出咕嚕咕嚕的聲音。

Hal瞬間清醒，畏畏縮縮地將臉皮從…… _黑色安德瑪牌上衣_ ──他躺著的地方移開。Bruce臉上的表情莫測，Hal一臉茫然地往上看著他，被圈在對方裹著運動褲的腿間，臉上滿是口水。

Hal幾乎還在沉睡的大腦欣喜地告訴他，他跟Bruce Wayne睡過了。

然後羞恥感湧現。

 _Hal_ _在蝙蝠俠的腹肌上流口水。_

他等了整整三十秒，等這個宇宙祝他愚人節快樂。然而讓他絕望的是，Bruce變得一臉擔憂，彷彿Hal長了動脈瘤。這就是動脈瘤患者的感受嗎？他沒聞到烤吐司味，但說不定他快中風了？[2]Bruce Wayne坐姿稍微傾斜，戴著閱讀眼鏡跟些許鬍渣的臉龐看起來是大寫的性感。他在一個背面有見鬼的── _當然了_ ──蝙蝠標誌的桌子搗鼓著，而Hal在他的上衣上流了口水。

「喔靠我還有事，抱歉先走了。」Hal笨拙地喘氣，秒換上綠燈的制服，落荒而逃的時候腦袋差點砸到門上。

他到地球的時候才想到，自己根本沒做Carol要的檔案。但現在那個隨身碟對他來說跟死掉一樣，如同他的尊嚴。他抹掉臉上剩下的口水，飛到費里斯航空，準備重新開始文件作業並懇求Carol的諒解。也許他該帶杯咖啡。昨天Bruce是對他笑了嗎？也許他該帶瓶龍舌蘭酒。

* * *

[1] Spooky。2014年動畫電影《正義聯盟：戰爭》( _Justice League: War_ )中，Hal給蝙蝠俠取的綽號。可見於以下片段： 

[2] 國外關於中風的迷思之一。可見[這裡](https://thebind.org/do-you-smell-burnt-toast/)。


	2. 第二章：晚會

Hal 逃離他在基地的房間後不久，Bruce 坐在書房裡最愛的皮椅上，出神地盯著一杯準備好的完美的茶。他拒絕去思考先前發生了什麼，但他知道要是不去面對，之後事情會越演越烈。

「所以 Hal 直到今天早上才離開你房間，衣冠相當不整；你終於決定向暗戀對象表白了？」Clark 笑道，同時間 Bruce 這邊完成了ζ裝置[1]最後的檢查。

「Hal 只是確保我沒有吐或被嘔吐物噎死；還有別鬧了，我沒有暗戀對象。」Bruce 氣噗噗，啟動那個裝置。

「是啊，」Clark 答道，刻意把這個詞分好幾個音節說得七零八落。Bruce 搖搖頭，走進去裝置傳送到蝙蝠洞，徑直鎖上這端ζ裝置的入口，然後一路直行到更衣間，再到莊園內部。Alfred 神秘地預測出他的心情，捎來一杯熱茶和一個三明治，Bruce 幾乎為此原諒了對方麻醉自己的行為。

然而頃刻間，Hal 驚懼的神情從他腦中的記憶區閃現到意識中，把他帶回受到背叛的情緒。

Bruce 低聲咆哮，將那精緻的杯具放下，以免真的發生什麼悲劇。

「那個，有隻小鳥告訴我──」

「滾開。」Brucr 低吼，把 Tim 說到一半的句子直接打斷。

「沒禮貌。那隻小鳥跟我說，因為麻醉過後你的身心會有點不適，而且你大概希望了解一下，你不在的時候，韋恩科技的報告及哥譚罪犯的概況。」Tim 把句子說完，走進視線範圍，手上端著兩個不同的平板，上面有個能量點心棒在晃。「哪隻小鳥說了什麼惹到你了？」

「沒什麼。我道歉，」Bruce 開口。他接過平板，並在意識到自己並不想要之前就開始解釋了起來。「只是很漫長的一個禮拜。」

「能讓你因為不當的社交行為道歉，那肯定要很漫長，」Tim 開玩笑地說，「你該去補眠，晚會的時候才能化身高端玩家。」

 _人類社會的募資晚會_ 。

Bruce 在短暫的煩躁中閉上眼睛，再度端起茶杯，像在喝烈酒一樣，一口灌下那微溫的飲料。

「你忘記晚會的事了。」Tim 指控他，而 Bruce 站著，抓過平板帶著。

「我當然沒有忘記晚會，Tim，這可是辦在我家的事。」他堅稱，朝門口走去。

「你從來沒因為這樣愣住過！」Tim 緊跟在後，滿臉難以置信，宛如一個難以擺脫的影子。

「就，你能不能幫幫我，去找 Alfred 上來？」Bruce 沒有在逃跑，但他完全利用了大步伐的優勢。

「七點開始，Bruce！」他拾階而上時，Tim 在他身後喊著。

「當然了。」Bruce 贊同道，默默高興他不必上網查時間了。

###

「所以你是說，是 _蝙蝠俠_ 幫你做完你的文件工作的？」Carol 問，語氣是明顯不信。

「聽好，我只是說，昨天晚上我沒有做完，我也沒有傳什麼信差來，還帶來防偽造的信封、有蝙蝠標誌的隨身碟和指紋鎖。」Hal 的聲音從地上氣吁吁地傳來──為了臨頭的大難他暫居在地板上。

「這個信差也很詭異，看起來不像普通送貨員，反而像臨時被安排的，而且前台也沒看到任何人簽到進來。不過我有從錄影畫面看到他離開，然後我差點要把這東西拿去Ｘ光掃描了，最後我才咬牙打開。」Carol 把喝光的咖啡紙杯丟掉，擦過他的腦袋，應聲進到垃圾桶──同時她還順走了他的那杯。「所以蝙蝠俠是在你們上床之前還是搞完之後完成你的文件工作的？」

「我們沒有上床我們是睡……在一起，只是，睡，睡覺，你懂？無意識的那種？」 _別忘了還有流口水_ ，他的內心熱心地補充道。

「我的意思是，如此前後一致的論述，我理解沒有人會不買帳。」她笑道。「喔嘿、對了，過去了。」

Hal 慶幸他熟諳 Carol 耍花招的套路──他才能用手接住那個信封，而不是被打到臉。「我的眼睛差點被妳戳瞎！」他抱怨，身體朝內側轉以便保護到更多面部範圍，同時他打開了那個沉甸甸的信封。

「你是從哪兒搞到韋恩莊園宴會的邀請函的？」Hal 問，看著那張信紙，讀了第三遍。

「那位信差也送來這個，表明說要給你。」Hal 能聽到 Carol 在聳肩。

「不去。」Hal 畏縮了，信封掉到地上。他不需要更多尷尬了。

「任何跟錢有關的場合，都不准你錯過代表費里斯航空出席的機會。」Carol 實事求是地下完命令，然後才補了一句，「他們有多給你一張嗎？」

「沒，這張入場券應該要給你。」Hal 表示，彷彿看見一絲希望的曙光，「妳可以穿著漂亮的洋裝，跟一堆人交流，暢飲不要錢的香檳……」

「那張入場券寫的是你的名字，我也一點都不想要從免費香檳的派對中被趕出來。另外，看起來你今天也沒有文件工作好做了，幾天內也沒有飛行測試。滾出我的辦公室去給我賺點錢來！」她用腳輕輕推了他。

Hal呻吟出聲。有個和Bruce對話的機會可以講清楚一些事，是挺好的，但他也可以永遠都不需要那個對話， _永遠_ 。

「怎麼感覺你在幫我拉皮條？」他好委屈。

Carol 朝他更用力踢來的時候，他真的該看見那一腳的。

「喔不我傷勢過重不能參加什麼派對欸欸欸欸欸了！」他滾到側面，裝模作樣地摀著「作痛的」肩膀。

「給我去，去理智地飲酒，跟 Bruce Wayne ──別鬧了當然不是蝙蝠俠的人──調情，為了公司當個乖巧可愛的小飛俠。為了我的公司。給我用你那張蠢臉賺點錢來。」

Hal 最終，站起身來。把信封塞進他的口袋，活動肩膀，伸展背部，然後從分神讀著螢幕的 Carol 手中奪過他的咖啡。

「咖啡賊。」她嘟噥道，一邊打字回覆剛剛收到的電子郵件。

「他不是我男朋友，」Hal在幾乎走出門外的最後一刻答道。

「總之讓你可以在他強壯的臂彎裡睡整晚！」她在他身後吼著。

*******

「你的安全屋的安全性真不入流，」便條紙上寫著，署名是斜斜的兩個大字，DW。

這個便條最奇怪的地方，大概不是手寫的草書或資訊不足。不對，最奇怪的是，這張便條被整齊地貼在一套深藍色晚禮服的領口，那個領口還是黑色緞面的，符合Hal的體型，在他的床上，在他的公寓套房裡。

真的太奇怪了。

他又用戒指掃描了公寓一遍，想找到入侵者；然後又掃描了那套禮服一遍，以免有什麼陷阱。一無所獲，他聳聳肩，試了一下那套衣服。那套衣服合身的程度，他已經不感到意外了──非常合身。他又把禮服脫掉──小心翼翼不弄皺它──並決定要明智地運用這省下來買禮服的時間，躺到他的沙發上，一下子睡得不省人事。

###

Bruce 正在和一位完全沒記憶點的年輕名媛談笑風生，而她的個人檔案很遺憾地，在他的額葉中永遠燒毀了，在他看到 Hal 的時候。

因為他根本不記得這場活動，顯然他也沒料到 Hal 的出現；所以對方出現在這裡──穿著一套晚禮服，可疑地像是 Dick 的某套，但完美襯托出他更高更寬的骨架── Bruce 嘴巴發乾，他幾乎手忙腳亂地講完一個故事，抓住那位沒記憶點的女士和她嘻笑的朋友們的全神貫注。他迅速地藉故離開──在這種派對的開場這點不難辦到，在前往 Hal 正在點單的吧檯半路停住了。

萬一 Hal 並不想跟他講話呢？

或者，更糟，萬一 Hal 受邀前來只是為了有個公眾場合，好叫 Bruce 滾開，然後就走呢。

是去是留，在 Hal 轉頭與他眼神接觸時決定好了；Hal 毫無自覺地裂嘴一笑，直到發覺自己在笑他才停了下來。

「我們能談談嗎？」Bruce 發問，手比著通往莊園裡更隱密的公共休息室的入口。一樓大部分的空間都是對外開放的，只為了以防萬一有多事的來賓，或工作人員做了不好的決定。

「那個大概，你知道，我其實晚點還有事所以我就，額……」Hal 指著手腕，但他並沒有戴錶；一驚之下他轉而指向大門。

「我保證只需要一點點時間。」Bruce 知道他注視 Hal 的眼神太熱切了，知道他應該要笑一笑或換換身體重心，或做出任何 Brucie 的正常表現。然而他在視野的邊緣看見Dick和Tim走近，嫻熟自在地吸引走周遭賓客的注意。Hal一下子就放鬆了一點。

「好吧，我們走吧。」Hal 點頭，打著手勢讓 Bruce 帶路。吞下一大口唾液之後，Bruce 領著對方到他最喜歡的畫室之一，內心感覺既認命又毫無頭緒。不過，Hal並沒有徹底拒絕他，所以或許還有點希望。但這聽起來比突然被忍者襲擊的可能性還要低，所以他並不抱太大希望。

**###**

Hal 跟著 Bruce 走進一間看起來全由皮革和桃花心木組成的房間，準備好要領教關於私人財產的蝙蝠訓話，或者是關於麻醉的事情，但憑良心講那根本不是 Hal 的主意。

Bruce 轉身要開口，但他整個人停住了，嘴巴微張，盯著 Hal 背後的某物看。被注視著的噁心感爬過他的背，直到 Bruce 終於再度移動，幾乎是被嗆到般，「Selina，你在這裡做什麼？」

「Brucie，我親愛的 Brucie，我剛才看見你走掉，但沒想到原來真的是為了尋歡作樂，我還以為又是逢場作戲，或是跟你三原色之一的同胞有事要處理，」Selina Kyle 貓一般呼嚕地說，身體靠在跟著他們穿過的門上。Hal 認出對方是小報上曾跟 Bruce 同框的人，而且她本人甚至更……令人難忘。

空氣沉默了一會兒，可以確定沒有人要開口說話之後，她潛行靠近Hal，像隻貓般緊緊貼著他身邊繞著，臀部幾乎在過近的圓圈路徑中擦過他身體。

「Selina，停下來。」Bruce 捏住鼻樑，呼吸非常均勻──如同那次超級小子表示願意把地球推離太陽「一點」，以減緩全球暖化，他做過的表情。

「總之，我認為綠色不是三原色之一。」Selina 沉思，手上拿著一個很眼熟的綠色石雕戒指。

「還來！」Hal 厲聲喊道，把戒指召回手裡並防衛性地秒換上他的制服。

「Hal，」Bruce 喊他的名字發音到正中間的時候，Hal 就意識到自己失算了。

「真是意外，好激動人心吶，」Selina 愉快地呼嚕著，「你知道，撇開那個光他其實一點都不亮，可不是嗎？也許他的舌頭被貓叼走了……」她的笑容展露出一口利牙，就像某些外星物種，仍然不用武器狩獵；忽然之間，醍醐灌頂，Hal 知道為什麼她要跟蹤他們，為什麼她那麼清楚 Bruce 的同胞跟逢場作戲。

貓女。

「Selina 真的，這樣很不好。」Bruce 氣呼呼地說，聲音裡沒有半點蝙蝠的影子。

「聽著，蝙蝠俠會把我送進走廊，手會緊緊抓著我的頭髮，為了不要留下紅痕──這種裙子會留手印的，你知道，」Selina 稍微轉了一圈，展示那件少得可憐的布料，背部幾乎是用布條和交叉的裝飾性金屬鍊條撐住。「但是 Bruce 在這裡，一邊要在每個悲傷的故事面前當個爸爸的角色，同時還要當個有錢富二代花花公子，他的兩個角色都完美地維持著彼此的安全。」

「你想說什麼？」Hal 咬牙狠狠地說，回頭望向 Bruce，對方看起來正在默數到一千並均勻地呼吸著。真是幫了大忙了。

「這個嘛，綠燈俠，以及──」Selina拎起一個棕色皮夾，津津有味地讀著裡頭的證件，「──海濱城的Hal Jordan，這兩者，他們是怎麼能依循完全相同的方式，對大眾暴露的是自己比較脆弱的角色呢，」Selina笑著，把他的皮夾遞給他。

「我有發現了，小偷就是貓女，」他奪回皮夾，檢查他的卡片，徒勞地回想著他是否有帶任何現金。

出乎他意料之外，Selina 笑了。「偷東西的永遠是 Selina Kyle，」她能控制住大笑後說，意味深長地對他一笑，並遞給他一張十元跟兩元的鈔票，「只有貓女會歸還東西。」她戴著曖昧發光的珠寶走掉了，快速離開時呼了一聲，「很高興傳聞是真的，你們這對真可愛，」然後她把門闔上。

他們顯然從「如何穿著貓套耍渾蛋」的課程中解脫了。

「什麼傳聞？」Hal 解除制服的構造，轉身面向 Bruce，絕望地祈求著這整件事情至少有一點點頭緒，但是當他轉過頭──儘管窗戶因為外頭暴風雨的關係緊閉著，而房間唯一的門也在 Hal 視線內，Bruce 還是不見了。Hal 啐了一聲，「見怪不怪了。」

* * *

[1] Zeta device。一種傳送設備。


	3. 第三章

「人類是肉食性動物，是真的嗎？」年輕的燈俠（他堅持讓 Hal 稱呼他們為Dave，宣稱他們的名字唸不出來）在只剩下 Hal 跟他們獨處的時候馬上問道。

「我們過去是，對，捕食型肉食動物。現在我們通常是雜食性的。」Hal 回答，突然有種感覺──這趟從奇魔星三號到五號[1]間的旅途將會變得比實際上還要漫長。

「你們的年輕個體真的會以彼此獵捕為樂嗎？」他們問，在飛行中轉頭，毛髮稀疏的紫色臉蛋上，山羊般的黃色眼睛盯著他看。Dave 依然拍著他們的翅膀，雖然戒指已經在幫他倆飛行了。

「沒有吧？人類是不允許濫殺同類的；我知道軍團裡都說人類很殘暴但是──」

「不、不，不是殺害！獵捕，就是躲藏啦，搜索啦，追逐啦。」Dave 迅速地糾正用語。

「噢這個嘛…是啊，那些的確聽起來都很像人類會玩的遊戲，」Hal 證實。

「有二元的性別真的很奇怪耶？」一陣沉默過後，Dave 問道。

「我不知道該怎麼接了，首先因為我們的性別不是絕對二元的，再者我也沒有在不同的文化待得夠久，不能領略性別的政治性。」Hal 聳了聳肩。

「所以你的配偶才是雄性的嗎？因為不需要嚴格遵守二元性別？這個代表你們之間有人可以變成雌性以繁衍後代嗎？」他們突然興味盎然，飛得更靠近 Hal，殷切地端詳他的臉。

「我沒有配偶，而且我們的繁殖並不那樣運行。但最重要的，我沒有配偶。」Hal 想避開那些熱切的黃眼睛，但他想到要是不看回去的話，看起來會更可疑。「誰說我有配偶的？」

「那位蝙蝠俠是你的配偶，大家都知道，」Dave 告訴他。

「蝙蝠俠是我的朋友，我沒有配偶。」Hal 向他保證。

「我聽說的不是這樣。」Dave 做了一個在他們物種裡等同於人類聳肩的動作。天助他也，在對話陷入鬼打牆之前，奇魔星五號的戰艦來襲了。回程的時候 Hal 避開了和 Dave 一組。

***

「Jordan 先生還是沒有消息嗎？」Alfred 問，人就這樣無端冒出來；Bruce希望自己也能辦到。大家都說他神出鬼沒，他以憑空消失著稱，但 Bruce 只是利用燈光與誤導。然而 Alfred 有辦法參與某個談話，即便他都還沒進到對方所在的房間。他就這麼忽然出現。

「我沒想過綠燈俠回到地球的時候有必要向我登記，」Bruce 不表贊同地說，心知肚明這個話題並不會就此結束。

「他一點消息都沒有，」Damian 從他背後跳出來大聲說。

Bruce 咬牙。「其他的英雄都──」

「有能力顧好他們自己的事。除了 Hal，然後你監視著──」

「 **夠了** 。」Bruce 不讓 Damian 講完，略顯戲劇化地一甩披風。他鬆開咬緊的牙關。「今晚城市很安靜，先休息吧。」Bruce 試圖保持最理智的語氣，走向更衣間要換裝。老實說，他的心思大概就是這樣子被看穿的。

「他很快就會回來的，」Dick 的聲音從耳邊的通訊器傳來。「他從來不會一聲不響地離開那麼久。」

除非他死了，或是在躲我；Bruce 暗自答腔，關掉通訊器，脫下蝙蝠裝進行裝備診斷與整修評估。很不幸地，Bruce 身邊的人個個對他了解之深，達到令他不適的程度。這話並沒有完全說對──實際上要比較起來，上一次遇到 Hal 時那場面顯得更容易接受；明顯尷尬的對話之後，收到一條語焉不詳的簡訊說「得走了，Oa[2]，你懂」，以及整整一星期的沉默。

Bruce 知道他不該做確認（該行為放諸任何正常標準而言都很變態），但是可以肯定 Hal 不在地球，有記錄顯示他經過一顆韋恩科技的人造衛星離開高層大氣(upper atmosphere)[3]。儘管如此，他仍不禁想起有一次 Clark 為了躲避女友，決定躲到月球另一側，在那邊悶悶不樂[4]。

他清理完裝甲，完成校準，最後終於不得不承認自己因無事可做而在洞穴中不知所措。他可以穿戴好裝備再去巡邏一輪，但要是這麼做，他有把握會被煩上好幾個禮拜。他可以去瞭望塔，或許接替 Barry 的監控值班，還他個人情……根據 Bruce 近期的記憶，複數個「第一次」的經驗裡，他第一次感到靜不下心來，連工作都無法安撫。他爬上樓，一路避開房間及廊道、避開令他不自在的交談，直到進入他的房間。

伸了伸懶腰，他環顧四周，四周了無新意。蝙蝠俠真的在午夜前上床睡覺了嗎？光是他的腦袋會冒出這個念頭都可能會讓正義聯盟全體震驚，但是現在城市很安靜，晚風捎來一絲涼意，而且他的床看起來真的有夠舒服。

「好吧，」他純粹對著空無一人的房間發牢騷，開始寬衣解帶準備上床。他手機的警示音很小聲，但辨識度很高。他抓起手機，忽然心生一股彆扭的焦慮。近接型警報器感測到綠燈俠的能量掉進了蝙蝠洞。Bruce 離開房間還差點忘了把上衣穿回去。

入口警報響起後才過了不到五分鐘，蝙蝠俠便抵達蝙蝠洞，和一位八呎高、粉色皮膚、山一般高大的綠燈俠大眼瞪小眼。

「恕我冒昧，你是 Kilowog[5]？」他發問，走到接近燈俠幾碼遠的地方。站定後他才發現紫色毛皮的燈俠幾乎隱匿在他身後。恐懼感瞬間引起 Bruce 渾身顫慄── Hal 離開那麼久之後，他們又是為何而來。

「我就說他超高的吧！」Hal 的聲音從 Kilowog 身後的某處傳來，開心且口齒不清。

Kilowog 翻了白眼並轉過身去，Hal 因此從他腿上掉了下去，摔在石地板上一邊還在傻笑，輕鬆地側躺成一球，腦袋枕著手臂。

「他……喝醉了嗎？」Bruce 勇敢地發問，看到 Hal ……還活著，他稍微放心了一點。

「你得要喝才會醉！」Hal 大吼，在 Kilowog 準備說話的時候。

「他吸入了大量煙霧，其效果好像類似致醉物質？」紫色的外星人用顫音說道。

「效果類似一隻臭鼬，」Kilowog 修改說法。「你有地方能讓他睡一睡好恢復狀態嗎？我們原先想把他送回家，但是他的情況需要有人看著。」

「我人就在這，你們知道吧！」Hal 抱怨，他已經回到坐姿。只不過他的姿勢歪成了一個有點障礙的斜角。

「是的，你在，」Bruce 同意他。「不過你有辦法走嗎？」

* * *

[1] Xrrih 3 及 Xrrih 5。

[2] 歐亞星(Oa)，首次出現於《綠燈俠V1.2》#1，不僅是宇宙守護者的住所、綠燈軍團的總部，直到無限危機之前都是DC宇宙的中心。

[3] 根據國際航空聯盟（Fédération Aéronautique Internationale）所定義，海拔100公里高度為外太空的起始線──卡門線(Kármán line)。高層大氣的範圍不但包含卡門線，也直接包含有超過七百顆人造衛星運作的低軌道（Low Earth Orbit，簡稱 LEO）。

[4] 此處原文是"moping on the dark side of the moon"，其中"the dark side of the moon"一般用於形容神秘、未知的事物（地球人在地表看不到月球的另一面），但此處因為對象是超人，完全有能力真的跑到月球去。另外雖然很無關，但我一讀到這邊腦中就忍不住響起花木蘭那首[ _I'll Make A Man Out Of You_](https://youtu.be/TVcLIfSC4OE)，Mysterious as the dark side of the moon～(唱屁)

[5] 基洛沃格。原本是遺傳學家，後來在保護區域的綠光戰警死亡後，繼承了戒指，自此變成訓練軍團菜鳥的教官。


	4. 第四章

結果，Hal，完全無法行走，Kilowog 把他扛到蝙蝠洞的一個醫療床上。Bruce 想過要讓他去客房，但有鑑於他吸入的不明物質，Bruce 還是選定醫療艙。紫色又毛毛的燈俠似乎叫做 Dave ──在與外星物種互動上，越來越看得出來他並不像Kilowog 那般經驗豐富。

「那個睡覺房真奇怪。大部分的掠食者都會在自己家裡放醫療設備嗎？」Dave 問。Kilowog 提醒他，稱人類為掠食者相當種族歧視，人類是雜食動物；另外這裡是一個指揮總部，不是住家。

Bruce 並沒有自主透漏其實洞穴與他家相連的資訊，但他竊喜 Hal 沒能聽到 Dave 的疑問，因為這個似乎正中他的幽默感。Kilowog 看了過來，一臉讓 Bruce 知道他也有同感的表情。

在這些燈俠面前 Bruce 並未顯露出驚慌──若不是為了要他們相信應該把 Hal 留在他這裡，便是為了維護身為人類──並非遜於其他智慧生命體的底層物種──的尊嚴。Kilowog 給他看過燈戒對 Hal 的掃描結果，該煙霧大概還會再對他的身體造成六小時的影響，而且幾乎不會帶來有害的副作用。Bruce 拒絕構想可能會有怎樣的副作用；那對保持冷靜並沒有幫助。待他再度回到 Hal 身邊，Alfred 已經來幫 Hal 打了點滴，並連接上心率監控。

「我想我們不必請 Thompkins 醫生跑一趟，」Bruce 走近的時候，Alfred 讓他放心。他卸下剛剛穿著的輕便型蝙蝠裝。

「一看就知道你那身太單薄了，上面連……五個詭雷[1]都沒有，我猜，」Hal 口齒不清地消遣著，當 Bruce 把頭罩及斗篷隨手放到椅子上。

「你說得對，我們沒必要叨擾 Leslie。」Bruce 嘆氣。「你該休息了，這邊我來就好，」他對 Alfred 堅定地說；後者以標準好僕人的姿態離開了。

真的是太可疑了，更別說現在蝙蝠洞裡半個羅賓都沒有。不過 Bruce 已經準備好讓這個宇宙放他一馬了。

「那麼，你感覺如何？跑去 Queen[2] 的派對了？還是 Barry 想要喝醉？」Bruce 查看貼在 Hal 喉嚨邊動脈所測出的脈搏數值。Hal 的瞳孔放大，目光閃爍不定，他的心率也略快於酒醉者。

「感覺差不多像……你在高空跳傘的時候發現自己沒有降落傘，」Hal 坦率地說，有別以往，意外的真誠。但這麼想並不公道，Bruce 覺得；Hal 一直是個真誠的人，但他通常不會顯露出脆弱的一面。

「我有醫用鎮靜劑，但我不清楚混用的話──」

「不用，我還行。謝謝你把他們請走了── Kilowog 原本要一個人帶我回去，但 Dave 就那副德性，我擔心我們永遠擺脫不了他，只好也把他帶來，但是這樣子 Kilowog 就不能在我睡覺的時候放鬆了，而且我真的不想要再待在Ｏａ那邊然後──」

「Hal。」Hal 安靜，充滿期待的看著 Bruce。他的臉上爬滿焦慮。「這裡很歡迎你，你現在很安全。」

「對，」Hal 只回了這麼一句。Bruce 忙著調暗燈光，關閉多餘的顯示器，然後在最遠端的螢幕前忙著做一些芝麻蒜皮的工作，直到他確信 Hal 已經睡著了。

「是說，」一片寂靜之間，Hal 突然開口，Bruce 差點嚇得跳起來，「我們應該找個時間一起嗑到茫。」

Bruce 挑起一邊眉毛，轉身面向 Hal ──他已經在床上坐得直挺挺的。「哦？」

瞄一眼離 Hal 最近的監測儀器，顯示出他現在的心跳率已經變得相當正常。

「沒錯，」Hal 肯定地說。「宇宙不知道會怎樣。我們可以，不知道，吸個平均劑量的大麻(marijuana)……叫什麼……LD50是半數致死量[3]但是，D50──」

「不管你想用哪個專業術語，看起來都差得很遠，」Bruce 堅定地告訴他。

「不，我想，不會死劑量的瑪莉‧珍(the D50 for Mary Jane)，單位是公克還是盎司還是──」

「沒有人真的把大麻叫作『瑪莉‧珍』。你聽起來好像《課後特輯》(after school special)[4]，」Bruce 小聲地表達不屑，並坐到床邊的椅子上。

「好啦，反正就是，一整個大麻。總之，我們可以故意同時嗑到茫掉，大家就會不知道怎麼辦才好。『這下子我們要找誰來照料他們？！』大家會驚慌失措的。」Hal 揮舞著雙手，彷彿那上頭有一群群憂慮的人們。

「真不知道你是怎麼活到這個歲數卻還沒碰過違禁藥品，」Bruce 面無表情。

「我嗑藥嗑最爽的那些年是在軍隊的時候，吃了一大堆合乎法規的興奮劑跟鎮靜劑[5]，」Hal 回答，整個人幾乎又倒到了床上。

「能不能請你躺好，我就不用擔心你摔到？」Bruce 問。

「可是我好暈，我頭暈的時候不喜歡躺著，」Hal 噘起嘴。遇到不表現得像個自負的小渾球Hal，Bruce 打從心底深受困擾；但他選擇略過，以完成任務為優先。「你來把我扶正嘛。」

Hal 靈光一閃，朝他眨眼睛。Bruce 發現自己反常地既因為 Hal 找回幽默感而放下心來，同時又希望 Hal 並不是在開玩笑。

Bruce的回應是，默默地按下床旁邊一個按鍵，床便升起變成接近坐姿的角度。Hal 笑出聲來── Bruce 很高興他把那個當成玩笑話，也很開心他的反應是被逗樂而不是被冒犯。Bruce 比較喜歡為了目的才去故意冒犯別人。

「好啦好啦，陰森森，我了解了，」Hal 向他保證，把床單拉起來蓋好。「第一次夜哨給你站。」

Bruce 花了比第一回更久的時間，在他的裝置間徘徊，久到足以聽見細微的打鼾聲

從 Hal 那處醫療區傳來。現在 Hal 沒有生命危險，看起來不討厭他，甚至有可能很信任他；他鬆了一口氣，感到溫暖又放鬆。他移動到醫療區另一端──為了過長的夜晚備有折疊床──躺上去；他要睡幾個鐘頭，再趕快起來檢查 Hal 的情況。

今晚到了某個時刻，那些讓 Bruce 保持在意識邊緣的微小光源熄滅了，他感覺到不同以往的溫暖與沉重。那感覺太過放鬆，太過舒適，以至於他竟有違人設的[6]沒有察看感官變動的原因，反而任由自己進一步沉入睡夢中。

* * *

[1] 詭雷，又稱傻子陷阱(Booby Trap)，是軍事上一種主要對象為步兵的裝置，更通俗一點的說法就是軍用陷阱。該詞於中文語境專指軍事上用的裝置；英文則亦可指惡作劇的裝置。

[2] 指綠箭俠(Green Arrow)奧利弗·昆恩(Oliver Queen)，Netflix 上有[改編美劇](https://www.netflix.com/watch/70242081?source=35)可看。

[3] 半數致死量(Median Lethal Dose)，簡稱LD50（即Lethal Dose, 50%），是毒性的指標。按照醫學主題詞表（MeSH）的定義，LD50是指「能殺死一半試驗總體之有害物質、有毒物質或游離輻射的劑量」。

[4] 我真的不確定是不是在講那個古老的電視節目。應該是吧。

[5] 原文uppers and downers，即「興奮劑與鎮靜劑」的口語用法。[參考資料](https://www.thefreedomcenter.com/which-drugs-are-uppers-and-downers/)。

[6] uncharacteristically


End file.
